Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield
|image=P.O.D.jpeg; Capsule Bonds of the Battlefield logo.png; Logo |english=Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield |kanji=機動戦士ガンダム 戦場の絆 |romaji=Kido Senshi Gundam: Senjou no Kizuna |era=Universal Century |media=Game |episodes= |volumes= |japanese start=November 7, 2006 |japanese end= |english end= |platform=Arcade, PlayStation Portable |mode=First-person shooter |producer= |publisher=Banpresto~REV.1.x, Bandai Namco Games~REV.2.x and later |magazine= |director= |music= }}Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield (Kido Senshi Gundam: Senjou no Kizuna) is a Japenese arcade game that was sold to different countries. The game was created by Bandai Namco and Banpresto. It launched in Japan on November 7, 2006. Bonds of the Battlefield was featured as a central plot element of the OVA Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G,D,and J. Information Developer(s): Bandai Namco Publisher(s): Bandai Namco Distributor(s):BanPresto Release Date(s): November 7, 2006(arcade) March 26, 2009(psp) Genre(s): First person shooter Mode(s): Multiplayer Overview The game has a P.O.D (Panoramic Optical Display) that resembles a Mobile Suit Cockpit. It has adjustable seats, surround sound speakers,a projector screen,and controls both at the hands and feet. A single game lasts about 10–15 minutes and mostly has 4 P.O.Ds or more. If you are with other people voice chat can be possible between players, though it is not required. Each person must insert their pilot card into its slot and money to begin gameplay. Gameplay between players oversea is possible and available. Gameplay Game requirements- Each person can create a pilot card that costs 300 yen each.They have a decision to join the Earth Federation or Principality of Zeon. Players choose a Pilot name, clothes and voice. The game card has your gameplay information such as your ranking, platoon, affiliation, points, kills, name and the last time the card has been used. The card has 100 uses so after you use them all you must buy another and transfer the information on the new card. First Launch-''' When new players have considerable difficulty controlling their mobile suit, they circle "beginners" on the reservation sheet to indicate if they will be piloting alone or with other beginners. When play begins,beginners fight on a separate map "Side 7" and they begin the battle. All pilots, whether the Federation or Zeon, use their basic mobile suits. '''Typical Gameplay-'''When a pilot is promoted to Private Second Class, battling on the main map is possible. Battles are based on their rank,so players will play on their rank opponents and allies.After every gaming session, players go to the pilot terminal and receive the points they earned and any new mobile suits or upgrades. Dealing damage in each game, the pilot that did the damage receives those points and destroying a mobile suit based on what they are receive a certain amount of points, Additionally a pilots allies that destroy another mobile suit gain a small amount of points. Bars on the left of the screen (blue for the Federation and Red for Zeon) display overall strength of each team. Destroying a mobile suit decreases your opponents bar by the amount of your mobile suit. If the opponents bar is depleted then they lose before the time ends then the other team wins. A draw happens when both bars are the same amount when the time ends. Mobile Suits Available The mobile suits are divided into five different categories which are melee, short, medium, long range support, and sniper units. Battlefields '''Side 7 - used for practice New Yark - A city with cannons for both teams. Appeared in November 7, 2006 Great Canyon - Lots of ups and downs which is harder for players to move around. Appeared December 19, 2006 Takamalian Desert - A desert Battlefield with barely any buildings. Appeared February 1, 2007 Jaburo(Underground and Overground) - Overground has a forest. Appeared April 20, 2007 Underground has caves. Appeared July 30, 2007 Himalayas - A mountain range battlefield in Winter. Appeared October 29, 2007 Torrington - Earth Federation base in Australia with a four layer structure of a colony in the center- Appeared in May 1, 2008 Mining Town - An urban area that goes by the alias Asparas base which appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. Appeared July 31, 2008 A Baoa Qu - Zeon's space fortress that resides on an asteroid. The low-gravity condition of the battlefield limits the mobile suits allowed for space combat. Debuted on December 1, 2008 Playstation Portable Port A port of Senjō no Kizuna, entitled Kidō Senshi Gundam: Senjō no Kizuna Portable was made available for the PlayStation Portable on March 26, 2009. Features exclusive to the PSP version include "Mission Mode", which gives basic tutorials and allows up to three players to accomplish predetermined objectives, and "Extended Operation Mode" which pits teams against one another in three consecutive arcade matches. The map can be determined in the beginning, but the latter two mission maps are subject to random selection (or is determined by the losing team if in multiplayer). The winning team will be given a handicap on subsequent missions (units and bases starting with HP damage, reducing frame defense, etc.). Picture Gallery Index.jpeg 51KOrOHAvML.jpg Pod.jpeg Pod2.jpeg Bonds of the Battlefield.jpg 7561e0e494b715dfea30-LL.jpg External links *http://www.gundam-kizuna.jp/index.php